A Smiling Ambition
by SheisNoLongerHere
Summary: (StEx)Purse wants Pearl destroyed, and CB maybe be the only one who can grant his wish. Not a slash fanfic, though, sorry! Lots of cursing, so be forewarned... lol


A Smiling Ambition  
  
  
  
Purse's POV  
  
It was that part again… that rotten, good for nothing and slutty Pearl… God, why did the Maker create her? Why did he make her so special? Why the hell was she so special anyways? What did ANYONE see in her? Those hideous legs, that flame frame, those springy… springs, or something.  
  
I think I hate Pearl. Ever since we came here, ever since he laid his eyes on her that's all he could think about. Damn that bitch. Damn that slutty bitch… damn my master-  
  
Oh God, did I just say that? Did I just damn my Master?  
  
I suppose after a few hours of freaking out completely, which I found, I do quite a lot these days, I got a hold of myself, and I sat in the corner, watching as my beloved Master plot another scheme to get his way. And the others… they were so stupid. They want to HELP him…  
  
Yes, I want to serve my Master… that was what I was made for was it not? To serve and make the life of my Master's happy?  
  
To make Electra happy, I was to get Pearl… the biggest fuckin' whore in the world, to LIKE him… but she could not love him, not the way I love him. She, the heartless one, is incapable of love! I, Purse, am the ONLY one that can give Electra what he wants.  
  
Not that slut, not Volta… the lesbian was trying to get the moves on with Electra while at the same time trying to get Wrench… how DARE she? I'm the only one for him, not them…  
  
I think I hate the other Components… I think I truly do…  
  
Volta, for example, thinks just cuz she has a size X frame that she can get her way with the Master. Heh, the bitch gets a good shock every now and then. Serves her right!  
  
Personally, I don't mind Wrench and Volta being together. I mean, Wrench has always been like a big, and very protective, sister to me. She was more man than Krupp! She was more man than Electra! Hell, she was more of a man than anybody else I knew.  
  
Too bad she's a woman… oh the fantasies… the fantasies…  
  
Then there's Krupp, who, right now, he praising the Master like some weak little sick puppy. Look at him! The strong and silent type… he may look tough, but deep down inside, he's a purring kitten. He does not deserve the rights to protect my Electra! I saw, once, though I should not be telling anyone this but… one time someone was trying to kill Electra, and where was his loyal and devoted bodyguard?  
  
I'll tell you where he was! He was hiding behind me the entire time! I almost got killed because of him, but not to worry. My Master Electra saved the day indeed! He fried whoever it was… I think I knew at one time, but I was too busy praising the Master to care.  
  
Right now, Joule is jumping all over the place, screaming like an insane fool… wait, yeah, I guess that explains her. I don't know WHAT goes through that girl's mind. She scares me… a lot! I mean, she'll look at you and smile, and you know… that's the Caboose's smile, meaning she was up to something. Maybe thinking how lovely your hair would be after it was burnt and torched…  
  
Joule scares me… that's why I'm glad I'm as far away from her as possible at times…  
  
Why did I join this bandwagon of misfits? All I want is to be alone with Master Electra… alone and away from these freaks. Master Electra was mine and he always WILL be mine…  
  
And now he wants Pearl… it's unfair I tell you… just one look at that dumb bitch and he's in love, when I've been with him since… well. Since forever!  
  
I want Master Electra… he toys with me, flirting and running off with everyone else. In front of me! He knows I love him!  
  
I can't stand this… how can I possibly live like this? It's too unfair! I want Electra, and by God, I'm going to get him! Even if it meant to kill the other freaks and that little slut…  
  
No, I can't do that. I mean… if I killed them, then maybe he'd get mad and totally dump me, or worse…  
  
I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
  
  
CB's POV  
  
Another fuckin' boring day. Another prank that hasn't been done yet, another derailment that has been completed, and another fool to toy with.  
  
The Freight Yard was boring!  
  
Poppa is ranting about something again. Will that old geezer just shut up already? No body gives a flying coach's ass about that stinkin' Starlight!  
  
I couldn't find those Rockies anywhere, either. They were probably off doing the things box cars do. Stupid things, of the sort, you know. Like making bets on who can throw the most bums out when they pass over a bridge… I like them… I love to see a screaming man fly out of one of them, and then the round of laughter that arose from them. They didn't think they were hurting anyone…  
  
But I don't the pain…  
  
And I love it…  
  
Now, don't take me as a masochist, but I'd rather watch people in pain than to be in it myself. I've derailed a lot of trains in my life… ninety seven to be precise, though if you add how badly I trashed Rusty and then that beach boy baffoon and that electric bisexual wonder on wheels, then it's one hundred in total. Well, back to derailing…  
  
I derailed a lot of trains and I've done it in every way, shape or form. I love to see them go rolling down a steep hill or collide into another train… one I even caused to fall off a cliff!  
  
Oh and I was laughing…  
  
It's good to see someone else other than you in pain for once…  
  
Pain is an everyday thing for me now. Not physical pain… no, that would be far greater than the pain I go through…  
  
The pain destined for me is a loving little bitch named Dinah. A fuckin' bitch at that…  
  
I love her! Yes, its true, I do love her… I want her, I long for her… sometimes I'd wake up, to find myself in tears, and Flattop, the lughead, laughing at me… telling me I was crying again… Well, no shit, but I knew why I was crying.  
  
I wanted Dinah.  
  
But you see, her heart was taken already…  
  
Taken by that super macho monkey by the name of Greaseball…  
  
I hate him…  
  
I hate her…  
  
And as I am crying now, I want them both dead…  
  
I wipe my tears; I'm crying again?!  
  
I need to learn how to stop that. I cry WAY too much.  
  
Flattop and Dustin are probably making nachos… god I hate those things… they make me puke…  
  
One time, when I was COMPLETELY bored… I mean Dinah's sweet little face with the nachos. I used three ships for her face, her loving, beautiful face, and then, the cheese was her hair. Yes, it did burn to touch the steaming hot cheese and molting it into a sculpture… and I used some olives I found for those deep brown eyes, and for her smile, I got some ketchup and squirted it on. It was the green kind, though, but it didn't matter. To me… everything was red…  
  
And there it was… the perfect model for the perfect coach! If only I could show her it! Then she'll love me!  
  
Ah screw it. I hate the creation and shitted it out three hours later…  
  
I hate her.  
  
She's torturing me… on purpose… I know it…  
  
I'll stop this torture… I'll find her and kill her, and when Greaseball finds out, I'll kill his rotten ass too! He is undeserving of her love! 


End file.
